Sally's Life
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: This is what I think Sally thinks throughout the movie. Full summary inside.


A/N: Since I can't update my story "The Art of Dominance and Submission" I decided to write this. I needed to write something other then Harry Potter and Twilight, so, my (somewhat) few readers, here is a new story. And new category. It will be short, all I had at the begining of the story was the line "She had been normal once."

Summary: Once she was normal. But that was before she had died, and been rebuilt. Now all she wished for was the freedom she had before she woke up to find herself in Halloween. Sally's thoughts.

* * *

Once I had been normal, Sally thought while cooking for the professor one day. Not that she could remember much. She tried everyday, but everytime she drew a blank.

Sally knew that she had been recreated by the professor. He said many times that he had found her body, drained of all liquids, and all of her organs missing. Sally had been shaking for weeks after hearing the story of her recreated.

She walked to the professor's lab slowly, trying not to spill the soup she made. As she walked she thought of her life. Not her old one, this new one in Halloween. It wasn't a bad life, but she couldn't take always being locked up like this. She wanted freedom, she wanted to speak to others, and actually live!

Sally sighed, back in her room. The professor should be asleep soon, but it would still be hard to sneak out. She could see Jack again. Since her new life started she'd started to notice how much the citizens of Halloween affected the human world. She also started to fall in love with someone, and no one else, but the famous, Jack Skelington, the Pumpkin King. Why did life have to be like this?

Sally was excited. For once she had been able to see the festivities the morning after Halloween. She got to see how excited everyone is, and almost got the chance to talk to Jack. The only problem was when the professor woke up. Just before she could say anything he pulled her arm. But what did that matter? She had been sewn back together, so Sally did the only thing she could think of, she pulled off her arm.

Even missing an arm Sally followed Jack. She noticed how upset he looked as he walked away from the party in town, and listening to his lament explained everything to her.

"Jack, I understand," Sally whispered as he walked away. And truely, she did. She wanted her life to mean something again, just like he did.

* * *

While getting ready for Christmas Sally got the shock of her life. Two of them actually.

The first was when Jack said her name. He actually knew who she was! But then she found out why he wanted her, she had to make him the Sandy Claws suite. Something felt so wrong about participating, something just felt wrong about celebrating this holiday in general. This wasn't their time.

But Sally made the suite anyway. Jack had asked, and she loved him. How could she deny him?

Her vision changed this though. Seeing the flower turn into a Christmas Tree then burn had been a shock. They were going to ruin this Christmas, something had to be done.

So she created the fog. Even then it didn't stop Jack, he just had Zero lead the sleigh.

Why does he do this? Sally asked herself. Why does he try to take over other holiday's when theirs was always so fun.

* * *

Sally struggled against her ties. Her plan to save Sandy Claws from the Boogey Man, Oogey Boogey. had not gone well. They needed a miracle, but Sally wasn't sure if she was completely worried.

"Jack will save us!" Sally exclaimed when the Boogey Man started planning their demise.

"Jack Skelington has been blown to smitherines!" They heard the mayor anouncing.

"You were saying?" Oogey Boogey asked, grinning and giggling evily.

Sally was both relieved, and grateful when they found out that Jack wasn't dead. He saved them, and destroyed Oogey Boogey for good.

But Sally didn't feel like celebrating. So she snuck away, the same way Jack did when he lamented the life he recently found out he enjoyed more then anything. What she didn't expect was for Jack to follow her, and join in her song.

Sally smiled, kissing Jack. She knew they were going to live happily together.

* * *

A/N: I love Sally, she is my favorite.


End file.
